Holding onto what I Believe in
by K.B.Maillet
Summary: Alexandria makes a wish and soon finds herself in the world of Fairy Tail but the fun soon ends and she must face harsh reality of their world. Will the people of Fairy Tail be there for her when she falls?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is kinda my 1st fanfic of Fairy Tail. Love the show and Gray is my total fav character! I mean, come on, the guy strips for free~ TeeHee. Anywho, I don't own Fairy Tail and frankly I wouldn't cause it wouldn't be the awesome of what it is today! Anywho, enjoy~**

* * *

Lullaby  
By K.B. Maillet  
A Fairy Tail Fanfic

Chapter 1: It Smell Funny to You?

"What's over there?" Natsu asked as he, Lucy, and Gray were walking along a forest trail to a rest stop. It was getting close to night as they observed the sun setting, making the light change the cloud's edges pink. They were coming back from a mission with 5,000 jewels a person (it was suppose to be 7,000 a person but they destroyed a building...or two...), Natsu and Gray arguing again as Lucy tried to get them to stop when Natsu did a very unexpected thing, he stopped arguing with Gray. What was more, he had a look on his face, a serious and thoughtful look which caused his teammates to look at each other in questionable silence. "I smell something weird..."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, stepping around to be in front of Natsu who kept looking off to his right, "Maybe it's a traveler?"

"No, there is always a hint of something that I can always smell...almost minty...but I can't smell it." He looked back to Lucy who had a curious and worried expression, "I'm going to check it out, you guys stay here."

"No, we are going with you. What if this thing is dangerous?" Gray argued, "Its best if we stick together." Natsu didn't say anything as he walked away with Gray and Lucy walking behind him. It didn't take them long to find where the source of the straight smell was coming from and everyone stopped end in their tracks, Lucy releasing a quiet gasp of surprise.

It was a girl, with long reddish-brown hair. She wore a black skirt and boots that went below her knees, her long sleeved shirt was red. Cuts and brusies covered what pale skin they could see. She had no pack with her and there were no foot prints anywhere near by, not even hers. It was so strange but they could figure that out after they helped her. Lucy was the first to act, quickly going to the poor girl to see if she was even alive, "She's breathing..." sighed Lucy in releif.

"What happened to her?" Gray was to Lucy's left as Natsu stood across from the two, "Looks like she was in a fight but there is no one else around." Lucy got out some bandages and started to wrap up her hands. Her legs were just bursied but her hands were badly hurt and there was a gash on her right cheek. "We need to take her with us, we can't just leave her here."

"But we don't know if she has anything serious, we shouldn't be moving her around." Lucy said as she finished the girl's right hand and gently pushed her onto her back to wrap the left hand.

"Then we camp here, if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow then we get help." Natsu was enthusiatic about his idea which the other two agreed. Since it wasn't going to rain, they didn't need tents (though they didn't have any) and used Natsu's blanket as a bed for the girl. Gray iced her hands as Natsu and Lucy made the fire, they used some ice to melt and clean her up a bit. The fire snapped and crackled as everyone ate, Lucy making sure to not be in range of Natsu's gargantuin eating habits.

It wasn't until around 15 minutes after the girl started to wake up, groaning as she rolled her head side to side and scruching her eyes, "Oh my head...that's the last time I take a train alone..." she muttered to herself. Everyone looked over to her, looks of releif washing over the three.

"Hey, she's awake!" Happy said as he flew over to her. The girl looked at the three, confused for a moment before shock replaced that look, "What's with that face, we just saved you, lady!"

"Happy! She just woke up and three strangers are around her." Lucy scold.

"No, I know everyone here except her so she is the stranger!"

The girl made a move to get up and run away but stopped and winced, falling back onto the blanket, "No, no, no, this can't be happening! I'm not suppose to be here!" Now everyone looked curiously at her.

"What do you mean? Like in the forest?" Natsu asked but she shook her head.

"I...I can't tell you...oh but what am I going to do? I don't know where to go or what is going to happen..." Tears brimmed her big, dark blue eyes. Lucy put a shoulder on the girl and smiled at her.

"Hey, its ok. We aren't going to be mad at you or anything, we want to help you. Right guys?" Gray and Natsu nodded while Happy said, "Aye!" It calmed the girl down a little but she looked so hesitant but realized that she had no other choice.

"You guys are going to believe me...but I am not from...around here per-say..."

"What town are you from then?"

"No, not town. Think much bigger."

Natsu gasped, "You're from a different country?" But she shook her head, "Land?"

"No..."

"There is nothing in this world that is bigger than land." Natsu grumbled but Lucy got what she was saying.

"You are from another world?"

"Sorta...I am from another dimension...you see, there is no such thing as magic."

* * *

**Heeheehee! I am so excited bout this! I will update as soon as I can't but I can't make any promises!**

**Gray: You better thank us after...**

**Me: Oh go strip for your fangirls! I am busy .**

**Gray: What?**

**Lucy: Gray, clothes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoot ok so chapter two is up and ready which is good, who is this random girl?...well you should know already since she is in the summary...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Alexandrea Cara Emerson

"There is no such thing as magic." I was so uncomfy saying it but what the hell was I supose to say at a moment like this? I mean, I was IN freaking Fairy Tail! All I remember was waiting for the train and it pulling up, a bright light and then I was falling such scared the crap out of me. Now I am in front of some of the most coolest people ever, Gray even had his shirt off! If I wasn't so freaked out, I would be mezmerized by his abs. Damn, he is hot. Natsu too and Lucy is always so pretty. Happy was adorable and no one can argue with my opinion. I just wish I didn't have to meet them like this cause now, they are all looking at me like "WTF?"

"What?" Lucy asked and I wouldn't blame her for being confused but I had to tell someone!

"I live in Vancouver and my name is Alexandrea Cara Emerson, or Andrea for short. In my world, there is no such thing as magic but thats just my world. I mean, Lucy, are there humans in the celestral world? No there isn't but that world still exists."

"Wait, if you aren't from this world then how-" Lucy started but I stopped her in mid-sentence.

"In my world, you guys are just a show but I have a theory. A new dimension is created from someone from a different one makes and completes a story. It kinda makes sence to me because their are hundreds of them all over the place and we don't know it and...well me waking up to find you guys just proves that point."

"You know that does make sense." Natsu said in a thoughtful way making everyone turn to look at him in a "Wow, he gets it?" kind of way and honestly, I thought he would of been the last guy to figure it out but hey, he's a smart cookie...a really sexy smart cookie.

"Yeah but then why do we know about the Celestial World?" I looked to Lucy and frowned as I tried to think of an answer.

"Well...that's the thing, there is a difference between worlds and dimensions. Worlds can be planets or a separate section of time and space. Sorta like when two bubbles get stuck together, they are bonded together but they are two separate bubbles." That seemed to satisfy her but really, they all kept looking at me warily which made me warily. What an awkward situation I am in...

"I think that when we get back, you explain this to Master." Gray said, I gawked at him. Ok it was one thing to meet three of the most awesome people in the Fairy Tail world but then, after a few minutes, I get...well have to...meet the Master of Fairy tail himself?! I am already a shy and bashful girl, they are being mean. I pout...

"I have to explain that whole thing again." I sighed, not liking the idea.

"Oh I am sure the Master will understand more quicker then we did." Lucy smiled at me which, in turn, I smiled back, unable to help myself. Thank the Lord they at least didn't attack me, I maybe shy but I heard that if I get pissed off, I hit hard.

"We should get some sleep, we will be in Magnolia by tomorrow at noon." Gray said as he got up and that was when Lucy and I saw...

"Um, Gray...clothes..." The ice mage looked down, he was just in his boxers, "Ah crap, not again!" When did he strip and I missed it? Ah crap! I felt my face heat up though and who wouldn't cause...well...its Gray, his abs looked great. I had to look down to hide the face my face was now a cherry tomato but glad I didn't have my friend's habit of getting a nosebleed (yes she does it in real life) everytime she blushes.

"I-I am going t-to sleep now." I stuttered as I quickly lay down and pull Natsu's blanket over me. No one asked of my strange behavior as they all went to bed themselves and the last thing I heard was Happy's famous words.

"Aye!"

Natsu woke up to the sound of chittering teeth, he didn't know they could be so loud. He looked over to Lucy but nope, she was fine. Gray obviously wouldn't be doing that since he was a walking ice cube. That left Alexandria and sure enough, when he looked over to her, she was shivering in the cold night air. He guessed she wasn't use to sleeping outside where it was cold but then again, he never had a problem with the cold since his body was always nice and warm.

He stood up, making sure he didn't wake anyone up as he made his way over to chilled girl. He made sure to be careful as he slipped over to her in the blanket, in _his_ blanket, and pulled her gently close to him. It wasn't awkward for him since well...it made sense. He was warm, she was cold, see, perfect sense!

Alexandria stirred a bit but then quickly went back to sleep. She was tired and didn't want to be woken up. Natsu smiled at his accomplishment as her shivering slowly stopped and she was able to sleep more at peace. He closed his eyes as he kept her close...

_Friends come and go_

_Like the glow of the sun_

_Or the changing face_

_Of the moon and stars_

* * *

**Sweet! I feel like I am on a roll! Oh and to let you guys know-**

**Gray: She updates at random points but never has not finished a story**

**Me: Gray! Those were my words!**

**Gray: You are the one who is typing!**

**Me: Doesn't mean you have ta steal my words!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Lucy:...Gray...clothes...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am now even more excited, I am like bursting at the seams! I get so gitty when people review or like my work. Heehee. That little scene with Natsu warming up Alex wasn't intended to be a sort of love scene but hey, I roll with the ball so things might take a turn (MIGHT). Anywho, Chpt 4 will be posted on in about three days (hey I have to type the darn thing .) so yeah. Love ya all~! 3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fruit and Nuts

Alexandria woke up with a start, her eyes wide and blinking furiously for a moment as she forgot where exactly she was...that is until a fruit smacked her square in the face. It was a peach, or was it a nectarine? She always couldn't guess the difference between the two unless she ate it. Before she did though, she was going to look for the culprit for the attack.

No surprise came to her as she saw Gray and Natsu fighting, Gray being in his boxers again. This made her face turn red...again. "Who the hell threw fruit at me?" She growled which caused everyone to look at her and blink. Alexandria rolled her eyes, "I wasn't asking anything complex..."

"I don't know but Mr. Underpants here started this whole thing."

"What did you say, you flame brain?" Good Grace, they reminded her of her brothers. Lucy and Alexandria sighed in unison and as Lucy tried to stop the fighting...again...Alexandria started to chow down on the peach, yes it was a peach after all.

She finished the fruit as the rest started to put things away, Gray walked over and offered a hand to help her up...when she fell right back over. "What the hell is with my legs?!" she freaked, holding onto Gray for dear life.

"Stop digging your nails into me!"

"Well hold me up!" Gray wrapped an arm around her waist which made her giggle. He raised a brow, "What? I can't help it if I am ticklish." She pouted.

"I guess your body is still adjusting." Lucy said, fingering through her keys and finding the one she was looking for. It was that walking clock, what's its name again. Oh yeah, Horologium! "You can ride in him till we get to Magnolia." She said and Alexandria knew that she didn't say Fairy tail since he would disappear before then.

"Yeah and then we can carry you to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said with a Happy "Aye!" following not too far behind.

"We? Geez I am not fat, you could have just said one of your guys name..."

"Well I don't know who will..."

"Well Lucy can't since I am bigger then her...well in height at least..."

"Well then I will carry you." Gray offered which made the poor girl turn red again.

"Well...alright...But no stripping!" She wouldn't be able to handle being on his back and feeling his muscles under her, good grace no! Everyone nodded and Alexandria was allowed to keep the blanket for now to keep warm. She wondered why she was so cold cause, come on, she lived in Canada! Canada is cold for petesakes! She guessed it was the same reason she couldn't use her legs. She sighed a "Just great..." As they hurried along.

"Ow, hey!" Everyone turned to see Alexandria on the ground, rubbing her bottom. Horologium had disappeared without warning and woke her up from a pleasant nap. She growled and grumbled as Gray calmly walked over and she got onto his back. The day had warmed up and so did she, her body temperature was back to normal which also meant her reaction to heat did too. Normally, Alexandria got very dizzy in the heat but thanks to the walking fridge, she sighed in enjoyment as Gray cooled her off. "This is nice..."

"What?"

"Dude, you are a walking fridge. Its a hot day. You do the math." She said before going back to enjoying the ride. Gray only grunted which made Alexandria giggle.

The ride wasn't boring, they talked about things and what not, she wasn't paying attention since she wanted to sleep. Damn it! She was riding on the back of one of the hottest anime characters...and she wanted to nap! Something was seriously wrong with her...

"So Alex, what do you like to eat?" Natsu asked which caught the girl off guard because...well...it was out of the blue and random..

"Umm...I like to eat a lot of things since I am not very picky when it comes to food...but I guess I like to eat fruits and nuts." She said in a rather timid way.

"Ah well that's good, you sure have a healthy diet!" He said, turning back ahead with his hands behind his head, his hair still reminds her of cotton candy. She wondered why he asked her such a bizarre question, it stumped Alexandria.

Then it hit her, Natsu was trying to make her feel more comfortable...

A small smile spread across her lips as she rested her head on Gray's shoulder, they had all been so nice to her the day she arrived, she only hoped that the others would too.

Alexandria noticed something...off...but couldn't figure out what until she realized that Gray's 'shirt' felt different. She looked down and saw that he had no shirt on nor any pants. Alexandria's face turned bright pink as she buried her face into his shoulder, letting out a muffled noise which made everyone stop and see that, once again, Gray was naked.

"Gray!"

"What?"

"Clothes!"

Gray looked down, "Ah crap!" He said, not knowing when he stripped again. Alexandria was wondering how the hell he was able to strip without her knowing and with her on his back? Seriously? AND SHE MISSED IT AGAIN! Agh! Everyone always missed it, the stripping, except for a handful of times.

"Gray...you're nuts..." Alexandria muffled.

* * *

**yay another chapter done! In the next chapter, the gang arrives at Fairy Tail and Alex meets the "big" man himself! But will he believe her tale? **

**Also in case anyone is wondering, I want to keep WHEN she is a surprise, I love surprises! I feel like it will give a more emotional feeling when reading~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am typing from the Apple Store! I just came back from an interview and now I have a second one to go too, geez ." Talk about nerve wrecking...anyways, sorry if this is late, I had to retype the thing because SOMEONE decided to use my laptop without asking and exit my story *cough Brother cough* anyways, here is chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Makarov of Fairy Tail

It was just like how she pictured it. Loud, proud, and total cool! Excitement filled her and she almost squealed inside for just being there, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed which only made her beam more. Then she realized how many people were actually in the building and her face flushed again, she hid it in Gray's shoulder.

"Shy?" Lucy asked which Alexandria replied with a muffled "Yes" and a vigorous nod. Lucy giggled, "Don't worry, everyone here is pretty nice." A muffled response came but she couldn't hear it.

"Hey, who is the cutie?"

"Wow, a new member!"

"Is she ok? Why is she on Gray's back?"

"Gray...clothes..."

Her grip on Gray tightened, it was almost like she was scared of people instead of just being shy, "Hey guys, knock it off. We just came back so give her a break." He said, feeling the tension of her grip lessen. Everyone looked a bit disappointed but didn't press on with the questions. Gray and Lucy took Alexandria to the small infirmary at the back while Natsu went to get Makarov. When Gray got her on the bed, the two noticed she looked almost sad.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, crouching down to Alexandria's eye level.

"Are you...afraid of people?" Lucy looked to Gray who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, giving him a confused look, "When everyone started to ask questions, she tensed more, almost like she was scared."

"I am..." Came the soft reply, "I've been hurt by people much too often so it comes out more as a bad reaction. I am trying not to be scared of people but..."

"Alex, you don't have to be scared of people. Sure some are bad but not everyone." Lucy said.

"I know but like I said...its more of a bad reaction."

"So you must be Alex!" said a voice which made Alexandria blink and look around, "Down here." That was when she saw...

"Makarov!" She exclaim, practically jumping off the bed.

"Natsu told me everything and I must say, I have never heard it before. I do believe though but frankly, it is difficult to believe so I suggest that you don't tell everyone where you are from."

"You mean you want me to lie to Fairy Tail?!"

"What? No, I mean people not from Fairy Tail...ok well maybe Laxus but that's all." Alexandria frowned before shock replaced the frown, "What?"

"Laxus is still here? What has happened so far since Lucy joined?" They looked confused at her but nonetheless, answered her question.

"Actually Ersa, Gray, Natsu, and I are going to a mission tomorrow. Why do you-"

"Don't ask her, Lucy." Makarov said in a stern way, "We mustn't know what will happen to any of us since it may affect our own timeline which could rip our world apart. The history of what she knows must stay a secret." Gray and Lucy nodded, Alexandria looked pale, "Which is also why you must not tell the Council who you are exactly. They will try to use you to their own way." Alexandria looked down.

"I should have never made that wish."

"Its ok, as long as you don't tell them." Alexandria looked to Makarov before nodding but a sad look was still on her face, "Have you eaten?"

"Not since this morning."

"I can get you something to eat." Alexandria smiled a bit as Makarov left and as soon as he was out of sight, she sighed again.

"Guys, what am I going to do? I mean, I can't even walk and I can't do magic...I think..."

"Well whatever will happen, we are here for ya!" Natsu said as Happy said "Aye!". Gray and Lucy nodded their agreements, "Besides, I doubt the leg thing will be a problem forever. You just gotta get up and get moving."

"Natsu! She will just fall down if she does that now!" Lucy said, "She needs to rest them."

"I was just saying..."

Alexandria giggled, she was going to enjoy this!

...Hours later...

After much argument and a near fist fight, it was decided that Alexandria would stay at Lucy's house for two very good reasons. One, Lucy was a girl. Two, Alexandria already knew Lucy. To much of everyone's disappointment, they had to accept the decision since Makarov had the last say (well...sorta, Mirajane made him say so). There was still the problem though of how the heck Alexandria was going to get around since her legs didn't work.

"How come Gray can't-" Someone was saying but Alexandria shouted a big no while blushing like a peach. No one questioned her on way she said no, Alexandria had no intention to answer even if they did ask. "Well Lucy can't carry you."

"And why is that?" Lucy said crossly.

"Because I am taller and weigh more than you do. Only reason Gray is able to carry me is because I am only a little taller then him and he is strong." So how the hell was she going to Lucy's place? Geez, one dilemma after another...

"Alexandria is going to be staying here until further notice." Everyone, including Alexandria, looked to Makarov, "I don't want you people to have petty arguments on where the girl is staying and how she is getting there. Not only that but others might have seen her arrival and might come after her. I do not want her by herself and defenceless. Therefore, until she is able to gain back the movement of her legs, Alexandria is not to be removed from the guild." Makarov's tone was that of a dead serious yet calm nature. The kind of tone that said "if any of you object, I am going to throw you through a wall", the kind of tone no one should mess with. The entire room filled with a sudden tension yet driven goal, the lingered like a perfume and filled the chests of everyone. "Also, one person will be assigned to stay with Alexandria during the night. I will inform who before closing."

* * *

**Next Chapter!: The first night in the Fairy Tail guild, a mysterious man informs Alexandria her purpose but is he good or bad?**

**Reveiw and comment!**


End file.
